


Triad Princess, Bratva Queen

by missmeredith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeredith/pseuds/missmeredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver spent 5 years on the island, but instead of becoming the Arrow, he got involved with his Bratva connections. Now it is time for him to settle down, and Felicity Smoak is perfect. But there is something hiding in Felicity's past that will complicate everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver and Felicity meet.

      “Брак приносит стабильность, капитан. Вы это знаете. Это раз.” ( _Marriage brings stability, Captain. You know this. It is time._ ) 

      Oliver Queen sighed, “Да, да, я знаю. Кто ваш лучший кандидат?” ( _Yes, yes, I know. Who is your best candidate?_ )

      “Felicity Smoak,” the older man said, handing Oliver a thick file.

      “Felicity Smoak,” he said softly. “Welcome to the Bratva.”

********************************************************************************************************** 

      “No, no, you don’t understand. Just because you don’t remember downloading a virus doesn’t mean you didn’t download it. I can have it taken off in an hour.” Felicity Smoak groaned as she hung up the phone. “You work for one of the biggest companies in Starling City how can you not know you’ve downloaded a virus?” She said to the phone, turning around to face the infected laptop.

      “Hi, I’m looking for Felicity Smoak?” A deep voice sounded behind her. “I was told she is the best in all of Queen Consolidated’s IT department.”

      “And you’d be right, even though I work for idiots. I swear this place lowers my IQ,” Felicity said, turning around. She looked up to see who was invading her office and her eyes went wide. “Oh. Oh man. Not that you’re an idiot, Mr. Queen. I’m sure you’re not. I can’t say as much for some of your employees but I’m sure you’re not an idiot. You can’t be that good looking and not be smart. You know what I’m just going to stop now.” Oliver chuckled, an amused grin sneaking onto his face. “Now that I’ve probably gotten myself fired, how can I help you Mr. Queen?” 

      “I was actually wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight, or any other night that fits your schedule,” Oliver said smoothly. Felicity couldn’t believe her ears. This was Oliver Queen. THE Oliver Queen. Her boss. One of the most wealthy men in Starling City. Also one of the most sought-after bachelors. And he was asking HER to dinner? “Felicity? Is everything okay?” 

      Felicity snapped back to reality. “Uh, yea. Everything is fine. Everything is great. I can’t believe you’re asking me to dinner considering who you are and who I am but I mean I guess it doesn’t matter you’re the boss. Not that I wouldn’t want to go out with you because you’re my boss because I could definitely get over it because wow you’re hot but it just seems really out of nowhere I guess.” She stopped short. “God I have to stop doing that. Dinner. Yes. I’m free literally all the time.”

      “Excellent, I will pick you up at 8. See you then, Felicity,” Oliver winked at her as he left the office. Felicity might have managed to squeak out a goodbye.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
5 Months Later

      Oliver waited in the car outside Felicity’s townhouse like he had every Tuesday night for the past 5 months. Any moment, Felicity would come flying out the door into the car, apologizing for being late because she had been “running a hack that could change the world, Oliver. The world.” And he would smile at how adorable she was and speed off to their dinner reservations (which he always made a little later anyway, just in case). 

      But something was different tonight. Oliver checked his watch again. It had been twenty minutes. Felicity was never more than five minutes late. He tried her cell, but got no answer. That wasn’t too weird, sometimes Felicity just got so into it that she didn’t hear it ring. He could see the lights on in the house, and decided to make sure everything was okay. At the last moment, he grabbed a gun out of the glove compartment, hoping he was just being silly and Felicity had lost track of time.

      “Felicity? Felicity it’s me, Oliver! Felicity I know your hack can save the world but it won’t save our dinner reservations!” Oliver called through the house. The dinner reservations part probably wasn’t true, he thought, she could probably hack the restaurant’s system and get their time back. But that was beside the point. Oliver heard a soft thud come from Felicity’s room, and immediately raised his gun. Something was very, very wrong.

      One by one Oliver cleared the rest of the apartment, leaving Felicity’s room for last. He pushed the door open and immediately did not like what he saw. Felicity was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, a sizeable gash on her forehead. Standing over her were two thugs and a small blonde woman.

_“Welcome, Oliver. We are glad you could make it.”_ The woman said, stepping over where Felicity lay on the floor. _“I believe you know who I am.”_

_“China White. Triad,”_ Oliver said in disgust. _“Step. Away. From. Her. She is not Bratva, she has no quarrel with you.”_

_“Ah but you see, Oliver, we had to get your attention. And I think you will agree that this was quite successful. Now you have two options. You can listen to my proposal, and I will let her live, no worse for wear. Or, you can try to be a hero, and she will die right here.”_ With that one of the thugs trained his gun on Felicity, clicking the safety off. Oliver could feel his blood rising, anger quickly taking control. _“Put the gun down, Oliver. Listen to what I have to say.”_ Oliver stepped slowly towards Felicity, feigning to set the gun on the ground. He knew he had exactly one chance to get this right, otherwise there was a very good chance Felicity would end up very dead. 

      Oliver shot quickly, hitting both thugs squarely in the chest. China lept over the fallen thugs and grabbed the abandoned gun, pointing it at Oliver.

_“You are going to wish you had listened to me, Captain. This will not end well for you.”_ She whispered. She backed towards the window, firing a shot cleanly into Felicity’s right shoulder before ducking out.

      “Felicity!” Oliver cried, racing to her side. He could feel her breathing weakening as blood poured out the bullet hole. “Hang on Felicity you’re going to be just fine. I promise. You’re going to be just fine,” he whispered into her ear, scooping her into his arms. He pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed. “Рой, Фелисити был застрелен. Есть два тела в ее квартире, которые должны быть рассмотрены. Получить Сару упаковать некоторые вещи и встретить нас в литейном.” ( _Roy, Felicity has been shot. There are two bodies in her apartment that need to be dealt with. Get Sara to pack some things and meet us at the foundry._ )

      “Stay with me love. I’ve got you.” Oliver carefully settled Felicity in the car and all but flew to the foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! You can find me at my [tumblr](texasfairy.tumblr.com) xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity's safety is a necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy balls y'all I had no idea that people would actually like this. thank you so much! I am so honored!! I can't wait to show you where the story goes! also, the Russian is from Google translate, so I apologize because it is apparently very wrong. but it's the best I can do! as always, you can find me at my [tumblr](texasfairy.tumblr.com) xoxo

      Felicity could hear someone calling her name, over and over again. But it felt like they were miles away. Where was Oliver? They were supposed to be going to dinner. Why was she in so much pain?

      Oliver gently laid Felicity on the med table. Her breathing had steadied slightly, and the bleeding had tapered off. He knew she wasn’t safe yet, she had lost a fair amount of blood, not to mention having a bullet lodged in her shoulder. He hoped that Sara and Roy would arrive soon, he needed their help.

      Felicity gasped as she regained consciousness and bolted upright on the table. “Oliver! Oliver where are you help me! Please!” She cried, as the realization of what had happened dawned on her.

      “Shh, Felicity, I’m right here. I’m right here no one will hurt you,” Oliver murmured, carefully gathering her into his arms. “You’re going to be just fine, okay? I’m right here. You’re safe and no one is going to hurt you. Do you remember what happened?”

      “I was getting ready for dinner, and I had gone to get my shoes out of the closet. Then I heard something behind me and I saw this woman and these two huge men and I don’t remember anything else. I’m sorry, Oliver. I wish I could tell you more,” She sniffed, leaning her head sadly into his chest. 

      Oliver gently cupped her face and lifted her chin. “There is no reason to be sorry, Felicity. None of this is your fault. That woman was part of the Chinese Triad. Can you think of any reason, no matter how silly it seems, that the Triad might want to hurt you?” Oliver knew it was a stupid question. Of course there was no reason for the Triad to hurt her. They wanted to hurt him, and they used her. 

      “No, no I can’t. I didn’t even think they were that real. I just figured the police used them as an excuse whenever they couldn’t solve a case. I guess I was wrong.” Felicity sighed, wincing from the pain in her shoulder. “Oliver, did I get shot? Where are we? If I got shot why aren’t we at a hospital?”

      Oliver ignored Felicity’s questions as to their location and focused on more pressing matters, like the fact that she had indeed been shot. “Unfortunately yes, my love. But thankfully,” Oliver looked up as two people came down the steps, “some friends are here to help us get you fixed up. Felicity, this is Sara Lance,” Oliver said, pointing to a young woman with strawberry blonde hair.

      “миледи,” Sara said, giving Felicity’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it had happened under better circumstances. I brought some clothes and things from your apartment for you. Hopefully that will help make this whole experience easier for you.” Oliver gave Sara a strange look, and Felicity wondered what part of Sara’s introduction had earned her a glare.  
      “And this is Roy Harper,” Oliver introduced the younger man, who gave the same greeting, and earned the same glare as Sara. “Sara and Roy are some work associates of mine. I asked them to come by to help me look after you.” He explained. “Now, Sara is going to help you out of your dress so that we can stitch you up. Roy and I will be right around the corner, and I’ll come back before Sara sews you up. Does all that sound okay?” Oliver asked gently. Felicity nodded, and the two men headed around the corner to give the ladies some privacy.

      “I’m sorry I had to drag you into this considering we just met and you don’t even know me and Oliver says that you’re work associates but I’ve literally never seen you at the office even though I hide in my IT hole so that’s not saying much. God I’m such a mess. I’m trying to say thank you.” Felicity groaned. She had literally just met this woman who was indirectly instrumental in saving her life and all she was doing was not thanking her.

      Sara laughed. She could see why Oliver loved her. “It’s fine, миледи. Now I’m going to cut your dress off, so that we can stitch up your wound. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re decent before the boys come back.” She explained, taking a pair of scissors to Felicity’s dress.

      “What a shame. I liked that dress,” Felicity sighed. “And hey, what do you keep saying in some language I don’t know? What language even is that, Russian? How do you know Russian? How does Oliver know Russian? What does it mean?” she questioned.

      “Relax, Felicity. It’s a term of endearment and yes, it’s in Russian. Now let’s get you covered back up and I’ll call the boys.” Sara laughed, help Felicity into a zippered hoodie that covered her up enough to not be embarrassing but also allowed access to her right arm and upper back. 

      Oliver strode back in just as Sara was finishing up, Roy following closely behind. The three had a quick conversation, too low for Felicity to overhear, but it seemed like Oliver was scolding. Felicity wondered if it was for the Russian comments. Once he was done, Oliver walked over to stand in front of Felicity. 

      “Okay, Felicity” he said softly, cupping her face in one very large hand. “Sara is going to remove the bullet and stitch you up. Unfortunately, it’s going to hurt, because we don’t have any anesthetic. But I do have one very large oxycodone for you for after. I’m going to be right here the whole time,” Oliver nestled himself between Felicity’s legs, pulling her to his chest and wrapping a strong arm around her back to help hold her steady. “I’m right here. This will be done before you know it.” Oliver nodded for Sara to get started.

      Felicity cried. As hard as she tried not to, as hard as she tried to prove to Oliver that she wasn’t some weak waif, she couldn’t help it. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering words she couldn’t understand into her ear. Seeing her in pain felt like he was being ripped in two. He knew something had to be done. He would not allow harm to come to her ever again. And there was one way he knew for sure he could make it happen. 

      It felt like Sara took an eternity. But eventually she was finished, and Felicity’s arm was helped into a sling. Oliver gently dabbed some antiseptic onto the gash on her head, and Sara declared her "more or less good as new." 

      “Would you two mind giving us a minute, please?” Oliver asked Sara and Roy, though it hardly sounded like a request. Sara balked, the beginning of a question forming on her lips. “из!” ( _Out!_ ) He ordered, and they made a quick exit. 

      “What was that about?” Felicity asked. “And also what is with all the Russian happening here since when do you speak Russian?”

      Oliver smiled. “Nothing gets past you,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Technically I’m not to be left alone with you. But they’ll get over it.”

      “You’re not to be left alone with me? What? We’re adults Oliver why do we need a chaperone? You can’t be serious,” Felicity groaned, laughing. “Wait. Are you serious? What in the world this is not a Jane Austen novel Oliver why do we have to be chaperoned.”

      “Felicity, relax. It’s just a precaution. One that is for your safety as well as mine. Felicity, I’d like to tell you something. Something very, very few people know about me. But I need to know that I can trust you. I believe that I can, am I right?” Oliver asked cautiously.

      “What? Yeah of course you can.” She replied.

      “Felicity, I love you. I have loved you since I walked into your office and you called me an idiot.” Felicity blushed, embarrassed at being reminded of a moment that was not her finest. “But there is a part of my life that you don’t know about. I am the CEO of Queen Consolidated. But I am also one of the highest ranking officers, a captain, actually, of the Bratva, the Russian mob. When I returned from the island I was offered the position. As of now I am one of the most powerful Captains in the country. What happened to you tonight was because of me. The Triad and the Bratva have never been friends. They came after you because of me. And I am so, so sorry. I will never be able to forgive myself for putting you in harms way. But there is one way for me to make sure you are never harmed, ever again.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. “I had been planning on telling you all this at dinner, but the Triad had different plans. Felicity, I love you. Would you marry me?” 

      “You’re...Bratva? Man all the mobs are turning out to be real tonight. I have a feeling Sara and Roy aren’t work associates from Queen Consolidated, are they?” Oliver shook his head. “Yeah wow this is so weird. I don’t know Oliver. You’re the CEO of Queen Consolidated. I work in your IT department. People are never going to accept that the most eligible bachelor in Starling City decided to settle down with a computer nerd.”

      Oliver laughed. Really, truly laughed. “Felicity if the most concerning thing about this to you is that I’m the CEO and you work in the IT department, then we’ll be fine.” Oliver took her hands in his, careful to not jostle her shoulder too much. “Felicity, do you love me?”

      “Yeah Oliver, I really do.” She said softly.

      “Enough to marry me? If you marry me, you will never be alone again. No one will dare hurt you. But the Bratva requires a life of loyalty. Do you love me enough for that?”

      “You can keep asking me and my answer will keep being yes,” Felicity smiled.

      Oliver kissed both of Felicity’s hands before shouting in triumph. “Рой! Позвоните Алексий и отправить его! Скажите ему, что это будет сделано, и мы готовы!” ( _Roy! Call Aleksy and send him! Tell him that it is done and we are ready!_ ) “Felicity, I have a friend on his way to marry us. As soon as he is done we can go home.” 

      “Marry us? Like marry us right now? Sheesh Oliver you don’t waste any time oh my god I’m getting married holy shit.” Felicity took a deep breath. “I know you’ve got a gigantic ring in that box Oliver when do I get to put it on?”

      Oliver laughed. “As soon as you are Mrs. Oliver Queen, the ring is all yours.” Felicity looked at him, questioning. “With the Bratva, engagements are public formality. As soon as you accept a proposal, you are married. It’s just tradition. That’s also why we aren’t allowed to be alone together. Once I decided that you could be the one I wanted to marry, which I will add was almost immediately, I was forbidden from having a physical relationship with you. This ensures that love wins out over lust.” He explained.

      “Well I guess that’s good. I was worried you just didn’t want it from me,” Felicity giggled.

      “Trust me, staying away from you has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever done,” Oliver said, kissing her forehead.

      “Ах, капитан. Мне было интересно, когда я слышу от вас. Я мог бы предложить свои поздравления?” ( _Ah, Captain. I was wondering when I would hear from you. Might I offer my congratulations?_ ) An ancient-looking Russian man walked up to them, clapping Oliver warmly on the back.

      “Felicity, this is Aleksy. He is an old friend and he happens to be able to marry us.” Aleksy took her hand gently, kissing it.

      “миледи. If you are ready, we can have this finished in a few moments and you will be free to take your wife home, Captain.” 

      Oliver and Felicity were married without much ceremony, though there was quite a bit of Russian involved and the biggest diamond ring Felicity had ever seen. Aleksy bid them goodnight, and Oliver helped Felicity into the car. The ride home was short, but Felicity still dozed until Oliver gently lifted her into his arms to carry her inside. It felt nice, Felicity decided, to be cradled in Oliver’s arms, with her head against his shoulder. He placed her gently in his bed, and handed her a small white pill and some water. Felicity took it, grateful for something to ease the pain in her shoulder, and head, and really everywhere. She could feel the exhaustion and pain medication working quickly, and was thankful for the coming sleep. Oliver joined her in the bed once she was asleep, careful not to disturb her.

      “Спокойной ночи, миледи,” He whispered. “Пусть ваши мечты будет сладка, как ваша любовь.” ( _Goodnight, my lady. May your dreams be as sweet as your love is._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> миледи means "my lady" in Russian:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the first two chapters lately, I would suggest it. I made a few slight (REALLY slight) edits to make things flow/read a bit better. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I wanted to wait until Friday so I could do updates every Friday, and it just ended up taking like two weeks. As always, the Russian is pretty wrong, but GT is the best I got. You can find me at [ my tumblr ](texasfairy.tumblr.com) and I track the tag [ #TPBQ ](tumblr.com/tagged/tpbq) if you want updates about the writing! xoxo

      Felicity woke up Friday morning, a little more than two days after the whole Triad incident, really ready to be off Oliver’s mandated bed rest. She knew he meant well, but seriously, enough was enough. Besides, he had finally left to go to the office and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Felicity rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom to get dressed. 

      “WHO DARED TO LEAVE FELICITY WHILE I WAS AWAY? WHERE IS SHE?” Oliver roared, storming into the bedroom. “I made it clear that she was not to be left alone for any reason!” 

      Felicity rushed into the bedroom, pulling her clothes on as fast as she could. “Holy hell Oliver I am right here I went to get dressed because I didn’t want to lay in bed all day no one left me take a deep breath my god,” Felicity panted. She noticed Roy standing behind Oliver, looking very much relieved that she hadn’t disappeared. Oliver’s face softened slightly. 

      “Ah, there you are,” he said, kissing her forehead gently. “Why are you out of bed? Rest is important in the healing process. Come get back in bed and I’ll send for some breakfast for us.” Oliver dismissed Roy with a nod of his head and began to lead Felicity back to bed.

      “Oliver, no.” Felicity stopped, and Oliver looked at her questioningly. “Seriously. I’m fine. I’ve been resting for two days and I’ve barely lifted a finger. I don’t want to lay around anymore Oliver, I’m bored. I need to go back to the office and make sure those morons haven’t completely wrecked all my systems. I should probably get my stuff out of my apartment too, right? I mean what are we doing about that? Do I just live here now? And what about my job in general?” Felicity trailed off, stopping a multitude of questions before they could start.

      Oliver smiled. “How about we have breakfast in bed?” Felicity glared. “Hey breakfast in bed does not mean you have to stay there all day, let me finish. Let’s have breakfast in bed and we can talk. I know you have lots of questions and now is as good a time as any to talk about them. After that you can do whatever you would like, as long as you promise not to overexert yourself. Deal?” Felicity took Oliver’s outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her back to bed.

      Twenty minutes later, breakfast was almost finished, a delicious feast of bacon, eggs, and french toast. Felicity had surprised herself by eating so much, but hey, the food was amazing.

      “Okay,” Felicity said, shoving one last piece of bacon into her mouth, “now we’re gonna talk about whatever I want, right? Nothing off limits?”

      “Nothing is off limits unless it would put you directly into harms way. Otherwise, it’s fair game.”

      Felicity pulled her tablet from the bedside table. Thank heavens Sara had brought it from the apartment, or else Felicity really would be dying from boredom. “Great,” she said, “I made a list.”

      “Of course you did,” Oliver laughed, “hit me with it.”

      “One: are we going to have a real wedding? I mean I know legally and in Bratva terms we’re married but come on we can’t not have a wedding. Besides I feel like the public would die if they couldn’t spy on Oliver Queen’s big day.” Felicity paused, before continuing softly, “I know I don’t have any family that could come but I really do think it would be nice to have one. Every little girl dreams of her wedding day.”

      “There will be a ceremony, yes. In the mind of the public, or in their minds as soon as they find out, we are merely engaged. The ceremony can be as big or small as you like. There are no rules. In a week or two you and Sara and Thea can start to work on it.”

      “Next, what do I do about my job? I mean I know I’m in IT at Queen Consolidated but am I still working there or is there some Bratva job I have to have? As idiotic as the Queen IT department is, I do like them.”

      “You can do whatever you like with your job. You can stay on at Queen if you’d like. If you would rather stay home and be the wife of a billionaire mob boss and drink red wine and wear furs all day, go for it. I will mention, however, that if you choose to stay at Queen Consolidated, you will be promoted,” Oliver stopped short, Felicity’s eyes wide. “Obviously your promotion has nothing to do with the fact that you’re my wife. I know that would make you uncomfortable. But the Applied Sciences division really needs someone to run it, and you’ve been the choice since the department was created.”

      “Please explain how our dates were chaperoned, by the way I still can’t get over that, when we went out alone. Also, where were we Tuesday night? Because we were most definitely not at a hospital despite the fact that I had a bullet in my shoulder.”

      Oliver laughed. He knew she wouldn’t forget about that. “We went out together alone, yes. But every restaurant we went to has Bratva connections. It was for our protection, mine in case you turned out to be dangerous, and yours, in case we were attacked in public. Although even for all that you still got hurt. It was also to ensure that I kept our relationship from being physical. Now, as to where we went Tuesday night, you’re right. We didn’t go to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital with a bullet wound makes people ask questions, and mostly it’s better if people don’t ask questions. Where we went instead is a sort of...off site office, if you will. It’s best to leave it at that.”

      “What do I do about all my stuff? It’s all at my apartment. Should I move it? Or leave it? I mean technically we’re married so I guess that means I live here?”

      “All your things have been moved here, except your furniture. I took the liberty of making some security improvements to your apartment. The apartment is obviously still yours, so you’re welcome to come and go as much as you want. Your clothes and other items are in an adjacent bedroom, for now. If you would like to sleep in there for a while, you may. I would like it very much if you continued sleeping in here with me, but it is all up to you.” 

      “I think I’ll sleep in here,” Felicity said, blushing. 

      Oliver kissed her forehead. “Perfect,” he smiled. “Now, I’m going back to the office. Feel free to do whatever you want, though please be careful. I will be back for dinner. I love you.” With that, Oliver gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, before leaving Felicity to her own devices.

      “Look at you, Smoak,” Felicity thought, wandering out of the room with no real destination. “Or I guess I should technically say Queen, shouldn’t I? Married the hottest guy in Starling City. What even. And now you’re the wife of a billionaire mob boss. How’s that gonna look on your resume? Weird, that’s for sure. Everything is weird. Oliver coming out of nowhere to ask me out. That was weird. But whatever. It worked out, didn’t it?” Felicity rounded a corner, slamming into Sara Lance.

      “Oh my god I’m so sorry Sara I was totally not paying attention I don’t even totally know where I am in this gigantic house.” Felicity rushed, before noticing the dark-haired woman next to Sara.

      “Relax, сладкий королева,” Sara laughed, “you’re fine! I was actually coming to look for you to see if you wanted to join us. Felicity,” Sara said, motioning to the woman beside her, “this is Nyssa. Nyssa is my other half, both in the Bratva and in life.” Sara smiled, and Felicity could see the love in the woman’s eyes. 

      Nyssa took Felicity’s outstretched hand, kissing it. “миледи,” she said gravely, but Felicity could see the kindness in her eyes. “We were just heading to find you, Felicity. We wondered if you might like us to show you around the house, and then join us for a short training session?” Nyssa asked. 

      “Don’t worry,” Sara jumped in, “nothing too strenuous. Just some yoga and then a bit of light boxing. It will help get your strength back. It’s also not a bad skill to have in general, considering your recent marital choices.” She laughed, pulling Felicity along. “We’ll make sure you don’t overwork yourself. Come on, we’ll have fun.” 

      Felicity decided that going along couldn’t hurt. Sara was nice, hell she had pulled a bullet out of her shoulder. Nyssa was a little intimidating, but it was obvious Sara loved her, so that had to count for something. Besides, she needed someone to show her around the house. There was no way she would ever figure it out on her own. And training with them couldn’t hurt, right?

      Two hours later Felicity realized that she was very, very wrong. Training with Nyssa and Sara hurt like hell. Her shoulder hurt, her abs hurt, her legs hurt, everything hurt. They had started with some yoga, which wasn’t too bad, Felicity had done yoga with a youtube video before. But then came the boxing. They were almost annoyingly patient, helping correct her stance and teaching her the most basic basics. When they were finally finished, Felicity fell to the mat in exhaustion.

      “Come on, сладкий королева!” Sara exclaimed “Let’s get you cleaned up before Oliver comes home and accuses us of working you to death.” 

      “Oh it is much too late for that,” Oliver said, surprising them. “But luckily for you two,” he laughed, looking at Sara and Nyssa, “I have come to collect my wife, and not your heads.” 

      Sara walked with Felicity towards the door. “Don’t worry, сладкий королева, we’re not finished with you yet. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

      Felicity groaned. Sara was determined to whip her into some sort of shape. She walked with Oliver in comfortable silence back to their room.

      “Felicity, would you like to go with me to a charity dinner tonight?” Oliver asked once they reached the bedroom. “It will be rather public, and an excellent opportunity to introduce you to the public in a low-key manner. There’s also the fact that it will be supremely boring and having you there would greatly reduce my chances of dying of boredom. Of course, if you don't want to or don't feel up to it, you are certainly not obligated to go.”

      “Uh, yea sure. I don’t see why not. Yea. Let me get showered and changed and stuff, okay?” Felicity said, making her way to the bathroom to get ready. 

      “Everything is absolutely perfect,” Oliver replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "сладкий королева" means "sweet queen" because I am trash who likes dumb puns  
> "миледи" means "my lady"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the dinner is as boring as expected and Felicity still doesn't know any Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am SO SORRY about everything that happened and me basically abandoning this fic. But finals happened and then Christmas and things were just complicated. ANYWAY, I am back now and hopefully can get back to posting regularly on Fridays. Thank you for hanging in there!  
> Much love to Michelle for putting up with me.  
> (please note the rating change, just in case you're in public!)

      When Felicity descended the stairs that evening, Oliver gaped. Well and truly gaped. She was incredible. Her blonde hair was falling in gentle waves around her face, her usual glasses absent in place of contacts. A backless red dress clung to her petite frame, accentuating every curve.

      “Are you ready?” Felicity asked, marveling at just how nice Oliver looked in his tux. He offered his arm, and she slipped her hand around one very large bicep. Seriously, his biceps were unfair; how did she end up married to this?

      “You are beautiful,” Oliver murmured, leading her to the car. “Absolutely beautiful.”

**********************************************************************************************************

      Oliver had been right. The charity dinner was astoundingly boring. The least horrible part about the whole night was that they were at Verdant, and Verdant had nice wine. Felicity made the rounds with Oliver, shaking hands and thanking people for coming. Everyone stared at her ring, and Felicity couldn’t blame them, because really the thing was gigantic. She felt a bit as though she was on parade, but that really was the whole point of the evening, Oliver introducing her to the public gently. Here, they were not the complete center of attention, as people had to at least look like they cared about donating money. The highlight of the night was her dance with Oliver. He led her graciously to the floor, pulling her close as the DJ played some slow song from three years ago. What Felicity lacked in graceful dancing skills, Oliver more than covered for her. He held her to his chest almost crushingly, as if she was the only thing anchoring him to the ground. They waltzed elegantly around the floor, and Felicity enjoyed being in Oliver’s arms once again, his rough, calloused hand splayed across her bare back. As the song finished, Oliver spun her into a small dip, kissing her hand as he raised her back up. 

      Meanwhile, Oliver was on fire. Sure, there had been times when Felicity had been hard to resist, but this was completely uncharted territory. Their dance had done him in. Waltzing with her had been everything he could have dreamed. The way she fit perfectly with him, the way she moved in sync with him across the floor, the way her skin felt under his hand in that damn backless dress. He was done for. He needed this damn dinner to be over before he got inappropriate and the media had a field day. 

**********************************************************************************************************

      After what felt like an eternity to Oliver, the dinner was finally over. He quickly ushered Felicity back to the car and practically raced home. Soon he was leading her up the stairs burning with lust. 

      “Well that was about as wretched as I could have imagined,” Felicity sighed, as Oliver closed the door behind them, completely unaware of the desire raging within him. “I mean really, why is it necessary to wine and dine rich people in order to get them to give money? Why can’t they wine and dine themselves?” She groaned. 

      Oliver closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “They like to feel important,” he said, pressing a slow kiss to her cheek, then to her jaw, and on to her neck. He felt Felicity stiffen slightly, and spun her to face him. 

      “Felicity, I think I am going to explode right this second,” Oliver groaned, taking her face in his hands, lust blazing in his eyes. “I have not been able to take my eyes off of you since you walked down those stairs.”

      “Finally,” Felicity smiled, reaching up to kiss him softly. God it was everything she imagined. His lips were soft and full, and he held her face to his and kissed her like he was dying of thirst and she was a well. Kissing Oliver felt like kissing forever, Felicity thought, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver’s hands traveled down her back, drawing soft patterns into her skin with his fingers. Felicity sighed, and Oliver took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and nudge his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers and his scruff tickled her cheeks. 

      Oliver broke for air first, breathing heavily and carefully beginning to unzip Felicity’s dress. The red silk pooled around her feet and he stared in wonder at the very naked blonde in front of him.

      Felicity blushed. “It’s not exactly a dress you can wear anything underneath.”

      Oliver surged forward, removing his jacket, tie, and shoes and socks before picking her up easily and laying her on the bed. He sat over her and marvelled, drinking in her naked form. Felicity’s hair lay in a halo about her face, and she watched Oliver with pupils blown. 

      Felicity reached up and pulled on his suspenders, bringing him in for a kiss with a crash. She could feel the heat radiating from as he kissed her hungrily, moving from her lips to her pulse point, nipping and suckling the tender skin. He journeyed from her neck to her chest lazily, kissing between the swell of her breasts. Felicity’s back arched as Oliver nipped across the soft skin, traveling from one breast to the other and back. She groaned insistently, and Oliver took one nipple into his mouth, flicking the small peak taut. He continued to roll and suck the nub, using his free hand to knead her other breast. Eventually he switched, lavishing the opposite breast with the same attention. 

      When Oliver was satisfied, he moved down her body, pausing along the way to worship various spots. When Felicity opened her legs for him, he smiled, nuzzling the hollow where her thigh met her hip. He rested his head there a moment, allowing himself to be overcome by the sense of her. He could smell the remnants of her perfume and something else he could only guess was her arousal. Her skin was flushed and sensitive as he ghosted his fingers along her opposite thigh. She was a goddess, a divine being who had somehow graced his life with her presence. 

      “Oliverrrrrrr,” Felicity whined, need very clear in her voice, “Stop doodling on my leg, and DO SOMETHING.”

      Oliver needed no encouragement. His tongue licked a slow line up her slit, absorbing her taste and scent and the way she shivered beneath him. He zeroed in on her clit, twirling the bundle with his tongue. Felicity was in a constant state of moans and whimpers now, threading her hands into Oliver’s short hair and holding him against her with all her might. He reached one finger, then two, into her, feeling her walls tighten around them as he pulsed them inside.

      Felicity could feel her orgasm building, and her feet fluttered up, unable to be still with the sensations rolling through her. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, securing her against him. He returned his attention to her clit, sucking and rolling it while his fingers continued to hit a spot that, judging by her gasps, Felicity liked very, very much. 

      “Yes! Oh yes, Oliver!” Felicity cried as her orgasm rolled through her with surprising force. It had been a long while since she had gotten off that hard and damn, she had forgotten how amazing it was. Oliver drank her in as she settled, and Felicity pulled on his suspenders once again for a kiss. He was surprised that she would kiss him, but she thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Her tongue tangled with his as she tried to pull Oliver out of his clothes. Oliver chuckled at her unsuccessful attempts, and Felicity glared as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled off his pants, leaving him in simple boxer briefs. 

      “Those have to go too, you know,” Felicity giggled, “Or else I’m going to be sorely disappointed.”

      “Well I never want to disappoint my wife,” Oliver smiled as he pulled the offending item off. This time it was Felicity’s turn to gape, because damn Oliver was hung. And he was very, very hard. She reached for him, playing her fingers over the soft skin. Oliver practically growled as he leaned her back over. “Бог черт возьми вы будете моей смерти,” he moaned. 

      “Oliver it is the hottest fucking thing when you speak Russian but I still don’t understand it. Now for the love of everything would you please just fuck me already. I’m on the pill. Now,” Felicity pulled him close, burning with need. “Please.”

      Oliver pushed himself into her wet heat and almost lost it then and there. He had wanted to be inside her since the day they met and it was more satisfying than he could have imagined. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him, and began thrusting slowly. Felicity’s nails raked up his back as he quickened, plunging into her completely. She arched against him, encouraging the friction as they raced to orgasm. 

      Oliver could feel Felicity tightening around him, and he lifted her legs to his shoulders, pumping into her deeper. She keened breathlessly, and he knew she was done for. He reached to roll her clit, and she came apart beneath him, crying his name. Hearing her shout his name at the height of her orgasm was enough to end Oliver. He thrust into her once more before his release shot from him, hard enough for him to see stars. He moaned her name, falling next to her on the bed as their bodies stilled. 

      “моя прекрасная королева,” Oliver murmured. “богиня божественного. ты моя вечность. ты моя. Я люблю тебя.”

      “I don’t know what any of that means and you know it,” Felicity groaned, smiling. “Stop saying words I don’t know. Anyways, I’m going to clean up because I’m...sticky.” She made a face. “You’re welcome to join me, if you’d like,” she winked. Oliver smiled, following her into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the Russian is probably horrendously wrong, but GT is the best I can do.
> 
> Бог черт возьми вы будете моей смерти- God dammit, you will be the death of me.  
> моя прекрасная королева- My beautiful queen.  
> богиня божественного. ты моя вечность. ты моя. Я люблю тебя. -Goddess divine. You are my eternity. You are mine. I love you.
> 
> Also, this is the only smut I have ever written so dear gawd I hope it's not horrible.
> 
> Please leave comments if you have the time, they really mean the world to me!
> 
> You can find me on [ tumblr ](texasfairy.tumblr.com) xoxo


End file.
